Pretty Amber, Scarlet Hearts
by Sailor Fantasy
Summary: WKSM M.Chiba, pre-med college student and fiancé to one Usagi Tsukino has been missing for some weeks now, and some unexplainable disappearings have been noticed as well. So what does this have to do with Usagi? Dark themes galore, and an unique triangle


Pretty Amber, Scarlet Hearts  
  
by Sailor Fantasy  
  
Prologue  
  
Summary: Mamoru Chiba, pre-med college student and fiancé to one Usagi Tsukino has been missing for some weeks now, and some unexplainable disappearings have been noticed as well. So what does this have to do with Usagi? Dark themes galore, and an unique triangle to boot.  
  
(Dis)Claimer: Ah... I do (not) own Sailor Moon and/(n)or Weiss Kreuz. I do (not) make money off the animes, and I do (not) wish the real owners to hell so that I can own them. Please do (not) sue me. ~corrections in parenthesis made possible by (beloved) muse (your Lord and Master) Leirbag Rex.  
  
Leirbag Rex's (The King's) Notes: Yay~! On her dark theme kick, Fan also wrote this! Yay~! And it's type original! Yay~! With a unique pairing! Yay~~~!...Yea, I know. Sailor Fantasy should probably update her other fics... but... this idea was just TOO good to pass up! I just hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed reading it... even though...yea, it's pretty dark. Sad too. Hmm... it's great. The reason why Fan isn't writing this note is because... well, she thought you weren't good enough to write for.  
  
*A sneeze is heard* GABRIEL!!! DON'T BE AN ASS!!!  
  
Leirbag Rex: *cough cough* Also, she is sick from my b-day party, which was ten days after hers, which was on March 20th. She loves her reviewers very much. Don't mind me. I'm nobody but the king. She even loves her reviewers more than me T.T... I try to inspire her with a couch and T.V., and potato chips but it just doesn't work... hmmmm wonder why...  
  
Warnings: Really dark. HAHA! It's great. Also, A character death. And due to lack of info (due to my proud part), the change in Minako's birthday. Farfarello gets a knife which is really cool... If you're over the age 1, you can read this. Nah, just kidding. You'll probably have to be 16 to read this... Also, it's very short. Because it's a prologue.  
  
Also, Sailor Fantasy promises to update her other fics soon.  
  
Quote of the Update (provided by Leirbag rex): I AM YOUR LORD AND MASTER I AM YOUR LORD AND MASTER I AM YOUR LORD AND MASTER I AM YOUR LORD AND MASTER I AM YOUR LORD AND MASTER I AM YOUR LORD AND MASTER.  
  
**********************  
  
It had all begun with a simple mission. Eliminate the future king and queen and all obstacles in the way. Leave no witnesses or evidence behind. Without the two head figures, the rest of the sailor brats would fall, and normal chaos would ensue, leaving the world for Estet to further play with. It was a general routine for Estet to give them such missions. It should've been as easy as picking up a needle with a magnet.  
  
So why had it felt like trying to find a needle in a haystack?  
  
But it was no matter now. They had all ready ridden themselves of one target, Mamoru Chiba. He had been terribly easy to find. His fiancé however... she had been a bit evasive. But it was no matter now. They had her in their grasps, now. No one escaped Schwarz. No one.  
  
Schuldich frowned as he puffed on his cigarette, leaning on the alleyway's wall. Of course, it wouldn't have been so damn hard to find the girl if her mind hadn't been so well hidden behind mental walls. But they eventually had found her, getting information from her many friends whose minds were like open kindergarten books. Apparently, she loved to visit the Crown Arcade at every occasion, along with her four well known friends. Crawford had another one of his visions, and had sent him, Nagi and Farfarello to seek her out and destroy her almost immediately. Nagi was the obvious bait, being the youngest and most student-like out of all of them. He gave no protest outwardly, but inwardly he had been seething. The boy hated crowds, and people. Only Schuldich knew this however, and as soon as they were out of their leader's earshot, began teasing incessantly. Well, until he was thrown into a nearby wall. But that was just a regular given, wasn't it?  
  
According to the plan, Nagi was to go in and lure the blonde haired, odangoed girl out and into an alleyway, and that was where they were to eradicate her. They were to leave her body there though, to raise any suspicions that the missing Mamoru had something to do with it.  
  
It had been so easy for her to take the bait, that Schuldich almost blew their cover to laugh at her from his hiding spot. But he couldn't really blame her; what girl could resist a willing bishounen?  
  
Schuldich smirked, throwing away the unfinished cigarette and grinding it into the ground. Watching Farfarello turn a victim slowly into bacon slices always had amused him. It would serve this Usagi well for being so damn secretive. His smirk grew wider as blood splashed onto his right cheek. Taking his thumb, he wiped it off, and making sure she was watching him with a mental prompt, licked it off. He could see the repulsive look in her dying eyes and he laughed. He needn't care that anyone heard them; he had put up a mental block on everyone that passed the alleyway before the mission even started. Not even animals dared come near.  
  
Farfarello took graceful slashes at the young girl who was dying before him. The girl, a supposed angel, super heroine from above that sported wings to protect the innocent. It made him sick. Where was she when they killed his parents? His family? No, He allowed it to take place. He told his angelic darlings to hold back and not help him. And so, this was her punishment. God's punishment. Smiling, he lifted her head up by the hair, causing her to cry out softly through her heart wrenched sobs. He could hear Schuldich approach from the back of him, but nothing mattered more than the eyes in front of him. The tortured blue eyes that promised of revenge and filled with regret. He leaned forward to lick her blood splattered face, her not bothering to wince backwards. Revenge? Regret? He knew it so well. It only proved to him that the angels God cared for so much only were still selfishly humane in the end. "What is it that you truly want, angel?"  
  
The girl could barely choke out the word that wished to be free from her voice box. "Se-ser-serenity..."  
  
He smiled at her. Truly smiled. "Serenity?" he asked, licking his lips as he traced he knife over her tears on her cheeks. Her sobs grew heavier as the knife cut through her skin without second thought. "Serenity...is that what you truly want?" He listened to her gasping sobs, and knew that if they left her there, no matter who found her, she'd die. He had made a point to slash all her vital organs in her stomach area, and there was no hope for her to live. She even knew it. He could smell her fear. Smiling all the more, he licked at the new scrapes made on her face. No longer was it beautiful, but it was now a masterpiece. His masterpiece.  
  
Drawing his knife back, and hearing Schuldich's dark chuckles, he grinned. "Serenity is what you shall receive, angel of God..." he paused, his eyes glinting. "You shall make art Father cry.. In the name of the Father..."—one slash across the forehead—"son..."—one slash across her abdomen regions—"And the Holy Ghost..."—one slash going across from should to shoulder, through her heart—"Amen."  
  
And just like that, her life was gone. God will surely cry.  
  
Schuldich began laughing, lighting up another cig. "Nice work, as usual, Farf." Farfarello nodded, beginning to lick the sides of the knife eagerly, still holding the lifeless girl in his hands.  
  
"Her death shall make Him hurt," he announced, causing another uproar of laughter from Schuldich. He threw her body to the side, neither young men noticing a rectangular card falling out the girl's uniform.  
  
Nagi did.  
  
Curious of the piece of plastic on the ground, Nagi lifted it up and drifted it towards him. Snatching it from the air while Schuldich and Farfarello had their fun, he eyed it and realized it was a student ID. Rolling his eyes, he prepared to throw it out. That was until he caught sight of some of the information there.  
  
Blonde hair, blue eyes. Height: 5'2. Weight: 115 lbs. Grade: 11. DOB: February 14th 1987 Name: Ain...  
  
Nagi crumpled the ID in blind anger and denting it into the nearest wall, causing Schuldich and Farfarello to look at him curiously.  
  
"What's wrong, chibi?" teased Schuldich, taking a puff out of the new cigarette. "You wanted a turn too?" But Nagi paid him no mind, only staring at the plastic slowly making it's way into the wall with the assistance of his powers. He was so much in his rage that he could've destroyed the next block over with the snap of his fingers. But he didn't. He had no one to blame but himself... He should've checked for more information on the subject at hand.  
  
They had not killed off Tsukino Usagi.  
  
They had killed off Aino Minako.  
  
Crawford was guaranteed to be pissed.  
  
***  
  
Leirbag Rex: So didja like? Didja didja didja? Wasn't it grreeeaattt....? Just all that blood and gore and... yeah.. Just review. Bye. YOUR LORD AND MASTER, LEIRBAG REX 


End file.
